


Fallen 2: The Rise of Grian

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Fallen Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angelic Powers, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Arguing, Background Relationships, Basically torture, Betrayal, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Caves, Chains, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fighting Rings, Fights, Forced Fighting, Grian is a badass, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Infection, Infiltration, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Necklaces, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Rebellion, Rescues, Skeletons, Sleep Deprivation, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, War, Weapons, Winged Charles | Grian, Wings, basically kidnapping, inner peace, limited essentials, realms, slight murder, tracking devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: The Fallen are back and with a bit more backstory and hardships. Can they figure out what's bothering Grian before the entire world is pulled apart?
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Series: Fallen Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933651
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. We Are the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> We're back with a Fallen but we're going to be heavily focused on how Grians' life is affected within the entire dilema of the last book. I dunno, we'll figure it out as I go. The first chapter or so will be season season 6 based, we will get back to season 7, I think it'll be mid-chapter 2 though.

**_PREVIOUSLY ON FALLEN:_ **

_"What on Earth?" Mumbo said with Grian as they walked over. Grian opened the chest to read a note that said, "We know what you are."_   
_"That's ominous." Mumbo said as he heard Grian read out the note._   
_"Very..." Grian said remembering what he really is._   
_"What do you think it means?"_   
_Grian didn't respond, only a frightened look on his face. "Grian?" Mumbo asked again snapping Grian back to reality._

_Grian looked Mumbo in the eyes. "Mumbo I haven't been completely honest with you."_

_"We need to find the rest of the Fallen."_

_~~~_

_"No..." Grian said, as he started smiling and walking over to Mumbo._   
_"What?" Mumbo said as Grian put his hand on the crevasse of Mumbo's neck and shoulder._   
_"No way... No freaking way. You're kidding me." Grian said as he moved his hand and it revealed Mumbo's angel symbol._   
_"What Grian?" Mumbo said pulling Grian in front of him._

_"You... You're the last of the Fallen..."_

_~~~~_

_A dark red hand came appeared on the surface of the world._

_"Next time Fallen. You will soon end your reign."_

* * *

It's currently been a month after the attack with the fallen angels and demons. Grian was still on edge pretty much the entire month, he was standing on top of his mansion looking down at the landscape inattentively. He was focused on trying to figure out why he kept feeling completely uneasy. 

"Grian!" Someone shouted, Grian flinched harshly quickly turning around to the voice.  
"My goodness Mumbo. You scared me." Grian said catching his breath.  
"Sorry love, but you've literally been spaced out on top of your mansion for the past week. What's wrong?" Mumbo asked sitting next to him.  
"Oh, uh, nothing is wrong.. I don't think anyway." Grian mumbled.  
"Grian, there's something." Mumbo said pulling him close, "Tell me the truth. You're basically leading a rebellion that I still barely know anything about."

Grian sighed as he leaned his head into Mumbos' chest.

"I just think that something is wrong... Or we missed something." Grian said closing his eyes, "It just feels like there's a presence here that shouldn't be here. I just can't make out what it is."  
"Well, you know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think you need to stop worrying about it, for now." Mumbo said stroking Grians' hair, "Right now I think you should focus on something else."  
"Like?"  
"I don't know, maybe your mansion... Or repairing the town hall.... Or hanging out with your friends and lovely boyfriend."

Grian let out a snort at that last comment.

"Gosh you're a spoon." Grian chuckled.  
"Eh, you love it." Mumbo said with a smile.

Grian smiled at the man caressing his hair and head.

"Yeah alright." Grian said, tucking his wings tightly behind his back, "What do you wanna do?"  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Mumbo said, "Tell me more about your little rebellion."  
"We aren't really a rebellion, Mumbo." Grian chuckled, situating himself to where his head was laying on Mumbos' thigh, "So basically being an angel, there are things you should know..."

* * *

Scar, Xisuma, and Grian were all hanging out in the angels realm while they were resting from a fight. Grian getting his arm wrapped up from a sword gash that went three inches deep.

"Scar, I can't believe you've literally stabbed a demon in the face." Xisuma chuckled.  
"Neither can I, but the opportunity presented itself!" Scar replied, Grian turned his head towards his angel team.  
"I still can't believe you guys weren't watching my six." Grian said, "This is ridiculous." He gestured to the bandages on his arm.  
"Take it easy Grian." The angel who bandaged him said.  
"Thanks." Grian said as he left.

"So, other than Grians' injury, what's on the plan for the day?" Scar said.  
"Hopefully we get to rest for the day." Xisuma said.  
"Yeah, hopefully. That fight was absolutely ridiculous." Grian replied.  
"You guys remember those demons we were talking to?" Scar asked.  
"Yeah, they called themselves team ZIT." Grian chuckled, "Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango."  
"They're odd specimens." Xisuma chuckled.

A few minutes after relaxing, they felt the ground shaking.

"Breaks over boys. Swords up." Grian said getting up quickly and grabbing his diamond sword, Xisuma and Scar following quickly behind.

"Grian! Catch!" Someone shouted, tossing a small chained object at him, he made quick movements and flew up to the small object, catching it and falling to the floor again.

"Four pendants?" He asked, looking at the labeling.

"You need to find the last of you. Your team is now known as the Fallen. Go!" The angel shouted.  
"Go where?" Grian asked turning to his friends.  
"We'll go to Hermitcraft Six and play it cool there." Xisuma said opening a portal quickly, the three angels looked back at the realm that was quickly growing red and collapsing.   
"We need to go!" Scar shouted grabbing Grian and X's wrists and dragging them through the portal, ending them in Hermitcraft.

"This isn't going to end well." Xisuma whispered.  
"You're telling us." A voice said that wasn't one of theirs.

The three angels quickly got off the ground.

"Hey we know you." Scar chuckled.  
"Yeah, and we know you." A red eyed person said.  
"Yeah, you're the one who put a gash in my arm." Grian said, grabbing his sword.  
"Relax, we're not wanting a fight." The red eyed person said.  
"Okay.. Remind us your names." Xisuma said.  
"I'm Tango." The red eyed person replied quickly, "That's Impulse, and that's Zedaph." He gestured to the two demons beside him.  
"We're the Fallen-" Scar started.  
"Yeah, we know who you are. We were told the same thing." Zedaph said, "So that literally makes the five... no six of us a team." 

"Why would they pair us with demons though?" Grian asked.  
"Because we're a bit partial to the human world, just like you three." Impulse said, "It'll be a pleasure to work with you."   
"Likewise." Xisuma replied, "Hey, Grian..."  
"Yeah man?" Grian replied.  
"What's with the pendants?" X asked, Grian quickly took the pendants out of his inventory and looked at them.

"No idea... But there's one with an X, S, and G... With the word 'Fallen' on the back." Grian replied tossing the 'X' pendant to Xisuma, and the 'S' pendant to Scar, keeping the G for himself, "I don't get why we have four though."  
"You guys have four pendants?" Tango asked walking over, "We only got three. Is there another one of you that we don't know about?"   
"I mean... Probably." Grian shrugged, "I don't know." He put the pendant around his neck and the six went on with the season.


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically DURING season six, X, Scar, and ZIT and I were all hunted somewhere in between and yeah. But that's way beside the point." Grian said as he moved close to Mumbos' chest and yawned.  
"Okay, so that explains a lot. Does the pendant protect you from something?" Mumbo asked as he took hold of Grians'.  
"Uh, yeah technically, I guess." He replied nuzzling his head into Mumbos' chest getting comfortable, "I mean, it was given to us for a reason but I don't know what it was. I always assumed it was protecting us from something."

Grian then closed his eyes as he fell asleep, Mumbo quickly doing the same.

* * *

It was about midnight when Grian started stirring and groaning in his sleep.

"Grian?" Mumbo asked, all he heard was Grian groan and move his head, "Gri?" He repeated sitting up. Grian rolled to the side still asleep.

"Grian!" Mumbo shouted trying to wake the angel.

_< MumboJumbo> Guys, I can't wake Grian up!_   
_< Keralis1> I can't wake Shwishammy up either_   
_< Cubfan135> I can't get Scar awake.._   
_< Tango> Where are you guys?!_   
_< MumboJumbo> On Grian's mansion_   
_< Keralis1> In Shwishammy's main base_   
_< Cubfan135> Scars' snail_   
_< Tango> ahhhhhh, okay, Impulse go to X_   
_< ImpulseSV> on it_   
_< Tango> Zed, go to Scar, I'm headed to Mumbo and Grian_

  
Roughly five minutes later Tango got the the duo.

"What happened?" Tango asked quickly.  
"I don't know, we were sleeping then he just started thrashing." Mumbo replied.  
"Grab his shoulders." Tango said as he tried to find out what was wrong with the angel, "I don't know what's wrong." He whispered.  
"Dude...." Mumbo said, "His shirt is glowing."  
"What?" Tango said then looking down at Grians' chest, Grian of which was trying to get out of Mumbos' grasp. Tango swiftly reached under Grians' sweater and pulled out the pendant which then shimmered brightly in the night with the moon. The pendant of which incasing Grian in a white hue, causing him to stop thrashing. After a few seconds, the hue died down and Grian shot up gasping for breath.

"AH! Ow, ow, ow..." He groaned, pulling a hand to his side, "Ah, it feels like someone stabbed me. Tango?"  
"Hey, you're okay. I don't know why you feel like you've been stabbed but there's a few other problems..." Tango said, "Firstly, welcome back you scared us, secondly the other angels aren't waking up either."

Grian thought for a second...

"The pendants. Come with me, quickly." Grian said flying off the roof of the mansion and into the trading hall-isk thing, popping open a floor board and throwing Mumbo the last pendant. "Put that on Mumbo. We need to go. Where's X?"  
"His base." Mumbo replied quickly, the pendant shimmering an 'M' as it almost bonded to him.  
"Let's move, they could be in trouble." Grian said wuickly running to the portal.  
"Grian, I don't know much about you angels..." Tango started, "But I am pretty sure you guys aren't supposed to GLOW."  
"We're not! It's the pendants." Grian replied as quickly as they got to the portal networks, "I think they're protecting us from mind corruption or something. It's what happened to the other angels that remained in the angel realm all that time ago."  
"Care to elaborate G?" Tango asked as they flew through the tunnels.  
"I'm not going into complete detail, but during Season Six when we were hunted, we were first hunted by the angels that used to fight by our side. So when the realm collapsed, it must have corrupted quite a few angels with it." Grian explained as they reached Xisumas' portal.

  
"Tango!" Impulse shouted, "Oh goodness, Grian! You're okay as well! Great, what do we do?"  
"Grab him and take him outside, the moonlight should hit the pendant he's wearing and fix him." Grian said.  
"What pendant?!" Impulse shouted.  
"What do you mean 'what pendant'?!" Grian shouted walking over, "The entire Fallen team has pendants, remember at the beginning of season six?" Impulse nodded, as Grian tried to find the pendant that was supposed to be around Xisumas' neck. "Where's the pendant? IMPULSE, KERALIS WHERE IS THE PENDANT!?" He shouted looking them dead in the eyes.  
"We don't know Brian, he wasn't wearing one when we found him." Keralis said semi-calm.  
"Ugh... Okay, guys, go help Scar, he should be wearing his pendant, Tango stay here and help me find that pendant." Grian said, everyone agreed to the quick plan as they all flew out of Xisumas' base and straight to Scars. Grian and Tango staying and searching X's for his missing pendant.

"Why did X have to be the one to not wear the freaking pendant!? I'd feel so much better if it were Scar." Grian said searching under floorboards.  
"Why do you say that G?" Tango asked.  
"BECAUSE HE'S ABOUT TO FIGHT US. Tango, find. That. Pendant. I'll stall him." Grian said, Tango nodded.

As Grian ran up to X, he drew his sword and tried to attack him.

"Why are you so strong? Ack!" Grian strained, slightly stumbling backwards, "I don't want to fight you X. Come on. Tango! Any time that pendant would be great!" He shouted blocking another attack.  
"I can't find it!" Tango shouted back.  
"What do you mean you can't find it?!" Grian shouted, trying to move out of the way of a swing but ended up getting hit in the arm, reopening the scar that was there before. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"FREEZE." They heard someone shout, and X stopped dead in his tracks, pulling away from the hurt angel. Grian breathed heavily as he stood up.

"I knew there was something wrong with this entire thing." Grian said, holding his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew there was something wrong with this entire thing." Grian said, holding his arm.  
"Yeah, you're smart, but not smart enough."   
"What do you want, Devil." Grian snarled, he took a quick glance at Tango who wasn't moving. "What did you do to them?"  
"What I did? Oh, you remember what happened to the angels all those years ago. And Tango... He's simply still a demon. He still shows allegiance to me." The devil smirked as he started walking towards Grian, who instinctively took a few steps back.  
"Mind corruption. That's what you did to the angels." Grian said, " _NONE_ of them _deserved_ what you did to their minds."  
"Oh little Angel." The devil chuckled, throwing a small blade at Grian who dodged it quickly, "They all _DESERVED_ WHAT THEY GOT. They were all traitors."  
"The only _traitor_ here, is you." Grian said hastily pulling out his communicator to send a server wide SOS.

_< Grian> REQUESTING IMMEDIATE SOS_

The devil shot another dagger at him, Grian jumped over it as he forcibly changed his eye colour and pupil shape, his eyes were now diamond pupils with bright blue irises.

"I wouldn't test my patience." Grian growled, "I can get very testy when angry."

The devil scoffed, "You're _TINY_. What harm could you possibly do... _HURT_." 

Grian instinctively looked at the bleeding gash on his arm then back at the devil, hearing a rocket overhead.

"You sure I'm harmless?" Grian smirked.  
"No. But I will be taking your two angel friends."  
"Wait, what?" Grian suddenly realized what he meant when he took away Xisuma. "X! ... He said two.. Who else did he take?" Grian asked himself as Tango snapped himself out of his trance. Grian quickly ran over to Tango, helping him stand.

"Are you okay Tango?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." Tango replied, "Dude, your arm!"  
"I'll be fine. We shouldn't worry about that right now." Grian said his voice soft and calm as he returned his eyes back to normal, "We have bigger problems."

"GRIAN!? Grian!" Mumbo shouted as he flew in, "Are you okay? Where's X?"  
"Scar is gone too." Impulse said.  
"So he did take Scar as well." Grian said softly, "The devil is back and he's back with a vengeance. He took X, and I'm assuming he took Scar somehow as well. This can't _POSSIBLY_ get any worse."  
"We may be missing two angels Grian, but we need to get that arm checked out, and since it was with an angel weapon, it won't heal with a regular healing potion." Tango said.  
"Wait, you're hurt?" Mumbo asked then saw the gash in his arm.  
"I'm fine, we'll have to get it stitched up but that's all that can happen. Call Doc and we'll get it sorted." Grian said walking over to a bed, "I can't believe I didn't sense this sooner! Now they're gone."  
"Grian, don't beat yourself up about it." Impulse said walking over to him, "None of us could have done any better. Besides, a month ago we all shrugged off the feeling like it was nothing! In hindsight, it's all our faults that X and Scar are gone."

Grian let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, whatever, Impulse. It's just frustrating."  
"We know."

  
About twenty minutes later, Doc was treating Grians' wound while everyone was talking.

"We can't fight without Grian."  
"He's hurt! We can't take him into battle, especially to literal hell."  
"He's the only angel who knows the catacombs!"

Grian quickly grew annoyed with their arguing and shot up from the bed and stood up.

"CAN WE NOT FOCUS ON ME AND MY INJURY FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" He shouted shooing Docs' hands away from his arm, "We have much more important matters, Xisuma and Scar are gone, Mumbo and I are the only angels left, and Mumbo barely knows how to use his powers! No offense Mumbo."  
"None taken."  
"But we have much more serious problems, Xisuma's pendant is with the devil, the LITERAL DEVIL. Which means we are going to have to pry it off him."  
"Grian, that's suicide! You won't make it out alive!" Tango shouted.  
"I know. That's why I'm going alone into the combs." Grian said then looked Mumbo dead in the eye with a cold stare, "I'm small, I can get in and out quickly. I'll be fine."   
"Grian..."  
"Mumbo, no. You won't stop me. Xisuma was our best fighter in Fallen. Scar, a close third. But we don't have a choice. I'm going alone. End of story." He then walked back to Doc so he could finish the treatment.

  
After a minute or so when Grian yelled, the Fallen team and others walked outside and talked.

"I don't want him to go alone." Impulse said softly.  
"I don't either. Like Tango said, it's a suicide mission. I don't even want to know what'll happen if he doesn't come back." Mumbo said, "We don't have many people who can take on an army."  
"What little army he has left. If you don't remember we basically killed the majority to all of them a month ago. There won't be many demons to fight." Zedaph piped in.  
"I'm aware, but I still don't like the idea of him going alone." Mumbo said, concern very prominent in his voice.  
"We know, we don't either. Mumbo, we all care about Grian." Tango said crossing his arms, "This whole thing with Scar and Xisuma is going to kill us all. But you know as well as we do that we can't control Grian."

They then all walked in and heard Docs' final words to Grian.

"-be careful now. Okay? You can't just go anywhere and expect things to be perfectly okay."  
"Look, Doc, I'll be fine. I know how to get around the catacombs. I'll be fine."  
"You're injury-"  
"My injury won't stop me. And you know that." Grian said standing up and getting himself into his angel clothing, he was now wearing a white shirt with the left sleeve as a long sleeve and the right sleeve as sleeveless, the collar of the shirt going straight up to the middle of his neck. He also wore black pants and shoes, his pupils diamond shaped and his irises blue.

He sighed as he looked at Tango, "Open the portal."  
"Grian..." Tango tried to protest.  
"Tango, I said open. The portal." Grian repeated much more stern this time. Tango sighed.  
"Fine, but.."  
"Be careful. I know. I'll be fine." Grian said, "As of right now I am the only one who can get through this anyways. Since the Devil still has control of the demons, there is no way they can go in. And Mumbo doesn't know how to use his angel powers yet so I don't feel comfortable bringing him along when he can't fight."

Grian sighed as Tango opened the portal.

"In and out. Simple mission." Grian said.  
"Last time you said that you got captured by EX." Tango retorted, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, quiet you. I'll be back." Grian said as he went through the portal.

"Rains light your path, Grian." The last of Fallen said softly, watching their possibly wisest walk through the portal. 


	4. The Combs

As Grian walked through the small portal he was met with intense heat from the demon realm.

"No turning back now." He mumbled as he continued to walk through the desolate landscape. He looked to where the Devils' castle stood, the blocks being mostly dark and blackstone. He took out a map he had laid out a month ago. 

"Okay, so the nearest hole to the combs should just be around the mangled tree. This is gonna be fun..." He said putting the map away and running to the nearest hole.

Once he reached the hole, he heard talking from a nearby demon and quickly jumped in the hole and landing on his feet then making quick movements to the walls.

The walls of the tunnel looked to resemble a humans' small intestine, it was absolutely disgusting, the walls looked like it was leaking blood and it made Grian shiver. The way he walked through the small tunnel and making his way to the Devils' castle.

  
About twenty minutes or so of walking to the castle he stopped when he heard noises, he quickly stopped moving and looked above where he was standing.

"You guys won't get away with this!"  
"We already have little angel."  
"You and your friend are a prize. There is no one to save you."

Grian shrunk down more to the ground when he heard the demons talking, they had to be talking to Scar. By the time the demons started walking again, Grian decided that he would try and get to Scar first so that he could have a little bit of back-up.

  
After a while of following, Grian heard a cage door shut, then listened for the talking to fade out before peeking to the surface. Once he confirmed that the two demons had left Grian made quick work of the felsh-like feeling roof and attempted to climb up by throwing his pickax up first for leverage.

"Who-who's there?" Scar stuttered, but let out a relieved breath when he saw Grian.

"Hey man." Grian greeted dusting off the red bits off his shirt, "Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. How did you get here?" Scar asked as Grian stood at the door of the cage, and started picking the lock.  
"Tango opened the portal in. I hate going through the catacombs. It's so disgusting." Grian replied unlocking the lock and opening the door, "I swear only demons can stand to go through the combs. Do you still have your pendant?"  
"Yeah I do." Scar said taking out the pendant, his attire was basically the same as Grians' only his shirt was two long sleeves, "Dude your arm.."  
"Can we like.. NOT talk about it. I know it's bleeding through, it'll do more of it later, but we need to go back through the combs and find the devil king and get X's pendant back and then proceed to get X back." Grian explained, "Which means we have to go down into the combs so that we aren't seen, that's how I got to you, I basically followed you and the demons. Let's go."

As Grian was about to get into the hole, a demon walked into the room.

"Crud. GURADS." The demons shouted, Grian made haste, blocking him and Scar in the hole and guiding him down the tunnels.

  
"Grian, what happened?!" Scar asked as they turned a corner to hide.  
"Got spotted last second. We can't stop running." Grian replied catching his breath.  
"We can't go anywhere unless we know where we're going." Scar retorted.  
"You're right, okay let's see." Grian mumbled taking out a map. "We are about two rights from the main room in the castle. That's probably where the Devil is going to be."  
"And how are we going to get Xisumas' pendant back from the devil?" Scar asked crossing his arms.  
"Gonna be honest. I didn't think I'd get this far. I thought I'd be captured the moment I walked into the realm." Grian said putting the map away and walking down the tunnel. "Do you need food Scar?"  
"Five hunger points, yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." Scar said as Grian handed him a golden carrot and followed him slowly down the hall.  
"Well... There's good and bas news..." Grian said.  
"Good news?"  
"I know where the devil is.."  
"Bad news?"  
"He's found us.."

* * *

"I don't get it! He should be back by now shouldn't he?" Mumbo asked pacing around the room.  
"He should be.. I don't think something happened to him though." Impulse said, "Not this early anyways."  
"What if he needs help?" Mumbo asked.  
"We can't go and help him." Tango chimed in, "The moment we step into the portal is the moment we turn AGAINST Fallen. And nobody wants that."  
"Okay, but can't Mumbo go in?" Zed asked, "I mean he is an angel after all."  
"He doesn't know how to use his angel powers yet. Grian, Xisuma, and Scar have all been doing this entire thing for YEARS. They know what to expect when it comes to fighting demons." Tango said, "Besides, I'm sure Grian doesn't want to see Mumbo, or anyone hurt. That's why he told us to stay here."  
"Tango.." Mumbo started, "If you guys can't go and Grian is hurt, then we have to find a way to help him."  
"You will get LOST in the catacombs, and Grian has the updated map." Tango replied, "In hindsight, we probably should have duplicated it."  
"If Grian doesn't come back alive. I will kill you." Mumbo said, Tango jumped back.  
"Yeah I don't think it'll come to that." Tango said.  
"Why?"  
"I can hear demon-speak." Tango replied quickly.  
"So you can hear demons?" Mumbo asked.

~~_Been, found by the devil. I have Scar._ ~~

"No, I can hear Grian. He says that he found Scar... Oh my gosh.." Tango gasped.  
"What?" The hermits asked.  
"The devil found him."


	5. Fights

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE SENT HIM IN ALONE." Mumbo shouted in rage, pacing even more.  
"WE COULDN'T STOP HIM." Tango shouted, "Grian, he is VERY stubborn."  
"We still could have stopped him!" Mumbo retorted.  
"You still don't get it Mumbo!" Tango shouted back, Impulse and Zed glanced at each other and took a couple steps back, other hermits doing the same, "We couldn't go with him because Impulse, Zed and I all are _DEMONS_ , we have an _ALLEGIANCE_ with the Devil because we were _made_ as _Demons_! If there was a choice to go in and save him, we would do it in a heartbeat! But right now we don't have a choice but to let him fight it out. If he isn't back in two days our time, we'll send you, Iskall, and Doc after them."

"Tango..." Zedaph piped up, "That has never been done before. You, Impulse and I may be demon-human hybrids, but no **_PURE_** human has gone into the demons realm and **_survived_**."  
"Zed, there's one thing." Tango said, "Iskall, Doc and Mumbo _aren't_ pure humans."  
"Yeah, Doc and Iskall are cyborgs, they wouldn't be affected by much to anything at all." Impulse finished, "And Mumbo's an angel. They'd be the safest to go in as a contingency plan."  
"I don't know..." Zed mumbled, "It's still really dangerous."  
"We all knew the risk when we _betrayed_ the _devil_ five years ago when we literally let X, Scar, and G go." Tango said, "Are you really saying that this is any different?"  
"Yes I am Tango!" Zed said, _"Betraying the Devil was one thing_. But now we have _three_ _lives_ counting on US TO SAVE THEM. We can't just send in three guys who know nothing about the catacombs inside the demons realm!"   
"Then we'll teach them what we knew, then they will have a decent idea of what'll happen and what's there." Tango said.  
"Tango..."  
"Zed, we don't have a choice. If Grian and the others don't get back..." Tango started, then looked at Mumbo, "Then we might lose them for good. So it's either we send them in, in two days time, or we let Grian and the others die. And I don't like the second option."  
"Uh, I don't fancy the second option either." Mumbo chimed in.  
"Look, we get that Grians' your boy-toy or whatever.." Doc said, "But right now we have to trust them because they know what to expect.... Kinda."  
"That's what I don't like." Mumbo said, "The 'kinda'. It gives me an unsettled feeling."  
"You're not the only one." Tango said.

The atmosphere in the room grew thin as everyone was thinking on the endless possibilities of what could harm and kill the angels in the demons realm.

* * *

"Hello little angels." The devil said with a evil smile, "Looking for your friend I assume?" He held up Xisuma's pendant, taunting Grian and Scar.  
"Just give us the pendant and the angel, and we'll be on our way." Grian said putting his arm out to keep Scar from walking forward, instead to take a couple steps back.  
"No, I don't think I will." The devil taunted, "You see... Since I have your beloved friend here.. I can cut you a deal."

Grian looked at the devil, then back at Scar, who was shaking his head.

"Do you want to hear the deal or not?" Devil asked, Grian sighed as he turned to Scar.

"I don't think we should make a deal with the devil Grian." Scar whispered, "It could end badly."  
"I think we should hear what he has to say." Grian whispered back, "It might benefit us."  
"Grian..."  
"Scar, do you trust me?"  
"Of coarse, but-"  
"Then trust me." Grian said then turning to the devil.

"Do you want to hear the deal, angels?"  
"What're your terms devil?" Grian asked  
"You have a choice, I'll give you the pendant.. And the angel... If..."  
"If?"  
"If you send the two angels back to your over-world and you..." He pointed to Grian, "Will stay in my dungeon."

Grian thought about it for a second.

"I'll give you a minute to ponder it, little lights." 

Scar put a hand on Grians' shoulders turning him to his face.

"Grian, I am not leaving you here alone."  
"It could be our only chance to get back. Besides, I know my way around the catacombs. I can find and escape route." Grian whispered, "If I send you and Xisuma back, don't come back for me. Give me three days to do so."  
"Grian.."  
"Scar, you said that you trust me. So trust me now." Grian said looking him in the eyes, Scar sighed.  
"Fine. But we'll come to bail you out if you aren't back in three days."

"Don't think I can't hear your little conversation boys." The devil said, "I know the blonde has a map of the catacombs. If you take my deal you will give me the map, and I will personally send your friends to the over-world. So do we have a deal?"

Grian bit his lip and groaned.

"Fine. Deal." He pulled out the map and tossed it to the devil, who immediately destroyed it. "Now let them go."   
"Very well." The devil tossed Grian Xisumas' pendant, and made X appear in front of him. Grian put the pendant around X's neck and it immediately took him out of his trance. Falling into Grian, who helped him stand back up.

"Ah.. What happened?" He groaned as Grian moved him to Scar who took him by the arm, throwing it over his shoulder. "Grian... What did you do?"  
"He made a deal with the devil." Scar said softly.  
"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Xisuma asked.  
"Of coarse I do. But I didn't _see_ any other choice." Grian said, "Now as per the deal, he's going to send you two home." He started taking a step backwards, but Grian noticed the look of concern on Xisumas' face and he quickly turned around and pulled his right wing in front of him. Only to scream in pain as it was cut. 

"Every deal has it's consequences Grian." The devil said as he sent the two angels away. "Now you won't be able to fly until that wing is completely healed."   
"I knew I had a bad feeling about this but I did it anyway." Grian said, cursing himself for thinking that this was going to be simple.  
"Demons... Restrain him." The devil said, two demons came behind Grian and pushed him to his knees, pinning his arms behind his back and chaining them, "Now be a good angel and cooperate." He said giving Grian an evil smile as he was stripped of his useful tools.

~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

"Scar, we have to go back for him." Xisuma said when they appeared by the portal that Grian came in at.  
"Xisuma, we can't go back for him just yet. We aren't prepared, you're injured, and the devil destroyed our ONLY COPY of the catacomb map!" Scar said, "We have to converse with the others first. Then we'll figure out how to save Grian."  
"Scar, he can't fly!"  
"He also won't be able to fight! We just have to trust him right now. Because he is the smartest."  
"Smartest? Scar, he made a _deal_ with the _DEVIL_. He's going to get himself killed!"  
"No he won't. He'll be fine. He'll make it out. _Trust_ him, because _he_ _trusts_ _us_. Rains lights our paths X."  
"I hate you."  
"I know, now let's go." Scar said as the two walked through the portal to clamoring hermits as it closed behind them.

"SCAR, X!" They shouted.  
"I'm fine. Get Xisuma some medical assistance though, I don't know if he's hurt or not but make sure he's alright." Scar said.  
"Where's Grian?" Mumbo asked.

Scar looked away from the group as Doc took X to check him out.

"Scar? _Please_ don't tell us he's dead." Tango said walking up to him.  
"He's not. But he might as well be." Scar replied softly.  
"What do you mean?" Mumbo asked.  
"He.." Scar sighed, "He made a deal with the devil."

Tango gasped as he clasped his hand against his mouth.

"What was the deal?" He mumbled.

Scar didn't answer him. Tango put his hands on Scars' shoulders roughly.

"Scar. What. Was. The deal?" Tango asked again.  
"He was to give the catacomb map to the devil and he'd let X and I free..." Scar said, "But..."  
"But...?"  
"But Grian would have to live in the dungeons. He needs our help." Scar said, "He also can't fly, devil hit his wing with a dagger. There's a gash going horizontally across the middle."  
"He's hurt.. We can't leave him there. We have to get him." Mumbo said.  
"Mumbo, Grian told us to trust him. He said that he would use the tunnels. But there's just something wrong about the entire dilema." Scar quickly replied.  
"If the Devil is keeping Grian... He might put him in the fighting rings because he's an angel warrior." Zedaph said, "That'll probably be our best bet."  
"Then we have to save him." Mumbo said.  
"Mumbo! We know he's your boyfriend, but we need a plan before we send you guys barging in and attempting to save him!" Tango yelled, "Because if we don't have a plan, then _NO ONE WILL COME BACK ALIVE_." 

* * *

The devil chained Grians' left leg down to the wall in a dungeon where there were at least seven other beings. Grian moved his leg a little and listened to the chain rattle.

"This is going to end badly." He mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall. He began feeling tired and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

  
That following morning, Grian winced as he woke up on the hard ground. He quickly came to realization that his shoes were gone and he was barefoot.

"Ouch..." He mumbled, pulling his injured wing in front of him, the blood from it dried against the feathers, "That's healing wrong. I'm definitely going to pay for that later." 

He started grooming the cut and mangled feathers on his right wing and tried to clean some of them off but gave up quickly when a shock of pain surged through his body. A few minutes later Grian tried to get some answers out of one of the beings in the room.

"So, what exactly is this place? Besides a 'dungeon'?" He asked, he heard someone sigh.  
"You've not been here before have you?" They asked.  
"No, I've never made a deal with the devil until yesterday." Grian said.  
"You're in the fighting rings." The figure said walking out of the shadows, "This is where angels who have made deals or have corrupted minds fight it out to the death. You.. Look familiar though. What's your name, and where are you from?"  
"I'm Grian, I'm from the over-world. I was here on a rescue mission to save my team." He replied, the angel gasped. "What?"  
"You said you were from the over-world." He replied, "You can't be one of them.. We were told they were killed!"  
"First of all, who are you? And secondly, one of who?!" Grian asked.  
"Okay, my name is Rains, are you part of the Fallen?" He asked.  
Grian sat quiet for a second, "Yeah. Yeah I am."  
"How?! We were told you were dead!"  
"We escaped the carnage." Grian replied, "We were given these pendants before we were forced to leave."  
"You need to be careful with your rebellion-"  
"We aren't a rebellion."  
"You fight against a Devil army that's fighting for dominance. You're a rebellion."  
"There's only four of us!" Grian shouted.  
"Keep your voice down!" Rains whisper-yelled, "The guards will put us in solitude. And you DON'T want to be in solitude."  
"What happens in solitude?"  
"Death."  
"Oh..." Grian said in realization, their conversation died down when a demon came walking into the room.

  
"Come on Fallen boy." The demon said, grabbing Grian by the arms after unlocking his leg chain, throwing him into a cage that was made of jade.

  
Soon enough he was rolled outside, the cage having a cloth around the entire thing so Grian couldn't see anything but the ground beneath him. The hook of the cage being grabbed by a claw along with the cloth drape. The jade of the cage was cold on his feet, he looked around for a way to possibly escape but nothing came up. He was completely trapped, caged like an animal. Then he heard a loud voice.

_"LADIES AND GENTLE DEMONS! TONIGHTS FIGHT, IS BETWEEN ANZU, THE DEMON FROM APSU!"_

A roar of cheers and cries could be heard..

 _"AND OUR CHALLENGER!"_ The drape and cage top got lifted up quickly and Grian jumped down from the platform, _"GRIAN! THE ANGEL FROM FALLEN."_

Grian looked around at his surroundings, trying to see if he could find some way out, he saw that the 'roof' of the arena was mostly chains and there were big gaps in between. He took a step back as the roar of the crowd frightened him a second.

 _'I need to be higher to reach those chains. Jumping off this thing won't get me close, flying is out of the question.'_ He thought but quickly snapped himself out of it when he heard the announcer yell, _"FIGHT!"_

The demon in front of him came charging at him with fire on it's hands.

"Okay that is not fair." Grian said dodging out of it's way. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, he spotted some nearby wood and quickly ran over to it ripping off a piece and blocking a fire attack with it, the piece of wood immediately disintegrating in his hands. "Okay, hand to hand combat it is then."

As the beast came charging at Grian again, he rolled out of the way, dodging the attack, he ducked under a swing of it's arm, grabbed it and threw the demon to the ground, the demon then took it's claws and cut Grians' ankle and the cloth covering it as well, causing him to fall to the ground. Grian gave a swift kick to the demons face as it knocked him out quickly.

 _"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE ANGEL IS VICTORIOUS!"_ The announcer shouted. As Grian caught his breath, he looked at his ankle, the cuts were deep, the cut was three pronged from the things' hand. Grian stood up and limped to the wall for support.

"This will kill me before anything." Grian mumbled, propping his ankle against the wall so that he wasn't putting to much pressure on it. As he was breathing, two demon guards came by, took the demon away first then took Grian back to holding.

*Insert short cheesy time skip*

  
"How bad?" He asked as Rains was looking at his ankle.  
"Bad. You'll be limping for a while." He replied.  
"I still don't get why you're helping me." Grian mentioned.  
"Not all of us are evil, Grian." Rains replied, as he took out a clean piece of cloth and wrapped it around Grians' ankle, who immediately winced.

As the angel helping him finished, Grian took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall.

"Ah.. Th-thanks." He said between breaths, flexing the muscle of his ankle a little.  
"I would say take it easy, but from what I've heard, you have another fight soon." Rains casually mentioned.  
"Wait, you said your name was Rains earlier right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"The Fallen, we say, 'Rains light your path' before one of us goes off alone." Grian said, "How does everything we do refer back to you?"  
"Because I am the angel of all angels." Rains said, "I light the path of each angel."  
"Then why did the angel realm collapse?" Grian asked, moving his left leg so he could rest his left arm on it.  
"Because I was captured and brought here, and made a deal with the devil." He said casually, "Something I wish you didn't do."  
"I needed to help my friends." Grian protested.  
"And you did, at the price of your life."

Just then the doors slammed open and a guard walked in with a bottle of water and a small plate of food. Grian cocked an eyebrow at the demon.

"To the winner goes the spoils, Fallen boy."  
"It's Grian."  
"I don't care." And he left. 

"Congrats, Grian." Rains said.  
"Take the food, Rains." Grian said, "You need it more than I do."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I just need the water, since I'm a Human-Angel hybrid, I'd die of thirst before starvation. So yeah. Take the food. I'll be fine." Grian said encouraging him to take the food. Which he did, and he left Grian alone the rest of the night.


	6. Escape

It's day two and Grian is still stuck in chains. He just got back from another fight, his newest injury being on the base of his collarbone. By now, his clothes are almost completely mangled. The bottoms of his pants were torn in three places, and now his shirt was soaked red and torn at the top. He was resting his eyes and breathing heavily when the guard threw his 'spoils' at him. He took the water and the bread then passed the rest to someone else.

"Grian, you need your strength." Rains chimed in.  
"I'll be fine." Grian said, his voice was extremely breathy, "Can I ask you something though?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Why haven't you tried to escape?" Grian asked lifting his head, the claw marks on his neck stinging as he did so.  
"Because everyone here is soul bound. Prisoners for eternity." Rains replied, sadness in his voice, pulling down his shirt sleeve to show the soul bound mark, "You however are partial to the human world. You aren't soul bound to this place. You can still escape."  
"I would, but I can barely walk. I'm at a complete disadvantage." Grian said.  
"Really? That leg injury doesn't stop you from trying." Rains scoffed, "I've seen the way you fight, you're constantly looking around for a new angle. Kid, you're probably the best fighter we have here."

"ANGELS!" A demon shouted, interrupting the conversation.  
"What?" Grian retorted, "What do you want glutton?"  
"Grian!" Rains chuckled.  
"Can it, both of you. Fallen Angel, your next fight is tomorrow. He's a big one. I'd suggest sleeping and regaining your strength. Rather than talking to these ingrates." The demon said.  
"The only ingrate I see is you." Grian retorted.  
"Grian.." Rains started, "Shut up before they kill you." 

Grian just shrugged as Rains went back to the corner and the demon left.

_If he's a large demon, maybe I can sneak through the chains and leave. That's my last day before the guys come and try and rescue me. I can't get far with my leg and wing injured, I need a secluded place to open the portal and leave. This is complicated._

He sighed as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the next fight.

  
By morning Grian woke up in a coughing fit.

"Ouch.." He mumbled, as Rains walked over to him.

Grian winced as Rains put his hand on his left shoulder, "It's infected." He said.  
"That's just lovely." Grian said between coughs, "And to think I was planning an escape today."  
"Yeah... I heard that there are special spectators today." Rains replied grabbing some of the water that he was given to clear out some of the dirt in the wound, "Fair warning, this is gonna sting, even though it's just water." He said right before pouring the water against it sparingly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW. Okay, that's enough. Stop." Grian said pushing the other angels hands away. "Do you know who I'm supposed to be fighting today?"  
"I think his name was Botis or something." Rains said as the demon guard came in.

Grian groaned as he stood up and was put into the jade cage. His injured ankle making it hard to stand straight. He took a breath as the air from the outside hit his lungs.

  
_\------- Perspective Switch -------_

The newest and most important spectators were beside the announcer as they watched the two cags being rolled in.

"Who's fighting today?"  
"Oh you'll see." The announcer said then clearing his throat, _"LADIES AND GENTLE DEMONS, TODAYS FIGHT IS BETWEEN OUR REIGNING CHAMPION DEMON, BOTIS!"_

The cage was lifted and the demon jumped down from the rest of the platform. 

_"AND OUR REINGING ANGEL, FALLENS' VERY OWN, GRIAN! FIGHT!"_  
"WHAT?" The special spectator yelled, "Stop the fight!"  
"No way, this angel gets me my moneys' worth of gambles." The announcer chuckled, then was harshly grabbed by the collar.  
"If that demon kills that angel... I will personally cut off your head with my ax." The spectator then dropped the announcer and turned his attention back to the fight.

_\----- Perspective Switch -----_

As Grian jumped down from the platform, he focused what little power he had left to help him fight. He looked at the six foot tall beatst in front of him and got an idea.

"It's climbing time." Grian said to himself, he ran to the wall, getting some air to land on the beats shoulders, Grian could feel the horns of the beast pierce his calf but ignored it then proceeded to squeeze himself through the small openings of the chains of the arena roof.

"STOP THAT ANGEL." He heard demons yell, Grian quickly looked to the source of the cry and immediately started cimbing the middle chain.

"This is so stupid." He said, "Okay... Can't fly... There's a cave on the edge of the city, if I can get there I can get home." 

As he was looking towards the demons who were steadily climbing the chain below him, he made a gut decision and glided off the chain and across the field, cursing himself as he did so because of the pain in his wing. Once he landed on the ground, he made haste and ran as quick as he could with his injuries.

He ran into a nearby cave and waited a few moments before peeking out the side.

"Tango... I need to relay a message to Tango..." He breathed.. He sat on the ground and started translating.

_"I've escaped. Injured, but escaped none the less. Might need help... In a cave."_

* * *

"Guys, it's third day, we have to get Grian." Mumbo said, "I hate to even think about what's happening to him."  
"Mumbo, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. We'll give him a couple hours and figure it out from there." Xisuma said calmly.  
"Besides, it's Grian. He can communicate with us through dimensions." Scar added, "How he does it is beyond me." 

Tango looked away from the group for a second and pulled a hand to his head.  
"Tango? You okay man?" Zed asked.  
"It's Grian." Tango said.  
"Grian? Is he okay? What's going on?" Impulse asked quickly, the angels still yelling at each other.  
"I would like to assume so..." Tango said, "Ugh.. Okay, uh, he says.. He's escaped but he's injured and hiding in a cave. He might need help."  
"That doesn't sound good." Zed said worry in his voice.  
"No it doesn't, and it makes me think he might have a leg injury or something." Tango replied crossing his arms, "Go tell them the message while I relay a response to Grian."

Zed and Impulse walked over to the angels as Tango sent his response to Grian.

* * *

Grian was breathing heavily as he leaned his head against the wall of the cave when he heard Tangos' voice.

_"Noted, we'll send Xisuma and Scar in an hour if you aren't back."_

He quickly grew too tired to try and relay another message. He groaned at the pain in his collarbone, ankle, calf, and wing as the adrenaline left his body. He quickly rolled up his torn pant leg and saw the blood on his calf where the demons' horn pierced his skin.

 _"I can't walk... Send help..."_ Grian said using the rest of his energy to send the last message. 

* * *

Tango gasped as he heard the final message from Grian.

"So, we're sending him help in about an hour if he isn't back." Impulse said talking to the angels.

Tango quickly walked over.

"Nope, we have to send them now. He can't walk." Tango said slightly panicked.  
"What do you mean he can't walk?" Mumbo asked.  
"That's literally what I mean. I'm assuming he has some form of really bad leg injury that he got from the fights." Tango said, "But we need to send you guys now."  
"Then let's get things going." Xisuma said, "Get the portal open, one that's close to him and we'll grab him."  
"Yeah, because Grian being Grian, he'll probably get himself more hurt by trying to move." Tango said, "I'm going to open the portal and you can go in and save him."


	7. Chapter 7

Grian breathed heavily as he went behind two stalactites. He tried to see if he had his server communicator on his wrist.

"Great.." He wheezed, "That's gone too." 

The cuts on his neck started to sting, so he did the only logical thing and tore his shirt enough to where the wound was exposed where nothing was laying on it. After that he took a look at his leg and did the same thing. His energy was depleted after doing so. He whined as his body stung at the movements. 

"Don't lose consciousness Grian... Hopefully the guys find my communicator and get here soon. Stay awake." He told himself, his vision got blurry and he leaned his head back, trying to force the sleep to go away. He swore he could feel eyes on him as his body shifted uncomfortably. The only other thing in the cave with him was a skeleton. It made him uneasy as it leaned against the wall.

* * *

"When you go in, you have to move immediately. Don't linger and get back to this portal as quickly as possible." Tango warned, "Since he's escaped, there's no doubt there are demons out looking for him."  
"We got it Tango. This isn't our first time in the demon realm." Scar said grabbing food and other essential items like a med-kit and extra tools.  
"We know, but it's Mumbos' first time." Impulse said crossing his arms, "We just need you guys to be safe because we can't go with you."  
"Anyways, I'm going to open the portal at the bottom of the hill where I think he may be. There's a lot of caves there so the one portal I'm opening should take you straight to him." Tango said opening the portal. "Bring him back."  
"We will." Mumbo said as he followed Fallen into the portal.  
"Rains light your path, Angels." Team ZIT whispered. They then started setting up extra beds.

* * *

  
The three angels entered the demons realm and weren't happy with the landscape.

"It's like there's more fire here than the last time we were here." Scar said.  
"I think it's because they got an _escaped_ _angel_." Xisuma said starting to walk up the hill, the other two following along.

  
Right when they reached the top of the hill, Mumbo stepped on something that made a loud crack. He leaned down and picked it up.

"What did you step on?" Scar asked as he and Xisuma turned around.  
"It... It looks like one of our communicators from the server." Mumbo said, Xisuma walked up to him and took it and looking at the bottom.  
"Yeah, that's definitely Grians'." Xisuma said, "He's gotta be nearby."

Xisuma, being the one who designed the watch communicators that each of the hermits used, took off the back of the device and turned on the 'SOS' setting.

"Uh.. What's that do?" Scar asked, "I don't think we've ever seen that feature."  
"When a player gets their communicator ripped off or takes it off and goes missing/drops their comm, someone can pop open the back and turn on the SOS setting. Basically there's a small tracker that connects your body and heart beat to the device and it can locate the player rather quickly." Xisuma explained.  
"Let's get to it then. Grian _literally_ needs us." Mumbo said, "Lead the way."

  
The three angels followed the tracker as far as they could get.

  
_\----- Perspective Change ------_

As Grian laid on the ground, just focusing on his breathing, he could feel his wing going a little stiff. He groaned as he knew that it would cause more pain than it would have if it were treated when he got the wound.

Soon he could hear a faint beeping noise, he was too weak to try and focus on the noise, but soon he could hear muffled voices amongst the ringing in his ears. Grian was quickly losing consciousness by this point and the voices grew closer.

_"It says he should be in here."_   
_"Then where is he?"_   
_"Wait... I hear strained breathing."_

He heard footsteps coming closer to him, then a hand on his chest and he immediately grabbed it and started to try and fight the person in front of him.

"Grian! Grian, it's okay! Same side, same side!" Xisuma said quickly, grabbing Grians' arms, "Same side. It's okay."

Grian focused his sight to where he could see clearly.

"X?" He asked weakly before letting his head fall back to the ground.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here." Xisuma replied, he motioned Scar to grab the med-kit out of his inventory, who proceeded to give it to Xisuma who quickly brought out a piece of wool and peroxide to clean the wound on Grians' neck. 

"Hey, Grian.." Xisuma said, Grian glanced at him tiredly, "This is gonna hurt." 

Grian just groaned and moved his head more to the right to let X do what he needed. Grians' body immediately started tensing up. Grian groaned as he reached for something to grip, anything. He quickly felt a soft hand on his, Grian, interlocking their fingers and gripping tightly as Xisuma finished with the cleaning.

"Okay, that parts' done." He said, Grian breathing heavily as Xisuma reached for something to cover it with. Immediately after covering the wound X turned to Mumbo, "Pick him up. We'll have to do the rest in our world."

As Mumbo did so, Grian glanced at him;

"M-Mumby~?" He stuttered, he voice faint. He could faintly see Mumbos' mouth moving as he carried him out of the cave and to their portal.

Once at the portal the four quickly walked in and were back in hermitcraft.

"Great! You're back a..... live..." Tango said then immediately saw Grian, his once white top torn and soaked in red, "DOC! Medical on Grian.. NOW!" 

Doc immediately told Mumbo to lay him on the bed. He did so and Doc started to take off Grians' shirt and say things while making sure he stays awake.

  
"Xisuma, get an extra pillow, we need to prop his leg up. Scar, get a bucket of water and extra wool, Mumbo..." Doc stared at him, "I just need you to stand by him and make sure he doesn't sleep. Okay?"  
"On it." Mumbo said going to the opposite side of the bed and grabbing Grians' hand. "Gri? Hey." He said softly, Grian looked up at him with tired eyes.  
"I'll be okay." He mumbled.  
"Only if we can heal your injuries." Mumbo said, Grian gripped his hand as he felt pain surge through his entire body.

"Okay, Mumbo, Grian..." Doc said, "Try your best not to move."  
"This isn't my first time being attacked by demons." Grian said, his voice slurring as he spoke.  
"Yeah okay." Doc mumbled, sending a worried glance then tending to Grians' arm. Cleaning it off and stitching is back up. Doing roughly the same with his leg.

"Scar, you said that his wing was hurt too?" Doc asked.  
"Yes." Scar replied quickly, "Right wing."

Doc then turned his attention back to the heavily breathing Grian who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Grian? We're gonna have to move you on your left side so that we can fix your wing." Doc said.  
"Yeah alright." He mumbled, he then grabbed Mumbos' hand tightly and he helped him move, wincing as he moved to his side, allowing Doc to work on his wing.

  
About twenty minutes later, Doc finished and Grian was still breathing heavily.

"Okay, we'll leave him on his side so his wing can heal properly." Doc said putting the medical supplies away, "Let him rest and we'll be back to check on him in an hour." He then got up and left Mumbo with Grian.

He was about to leave when Grian gripped his hand.

"Stay?" Was the only word Grian asked.  
"I'm just going to get some golden carrots. I'll be back." Mumbo said, Grian gave a small nod and let him do what he needed.

About twenty minutes later Mumbo came back and Grian was asleep. He sat beside the bed and watched his angel sleep, carefully watching his breathing which has died down to a steady breath pattern. 

"Hey." Xisuma said walking over two the two, "How is he?"  
"His breathing has steadied. So that's good." Mumbo said.  
"Yeah. He must have lost a lot of blood from the fights." Xisuma said kneeling beside the bed, "He's a good kid with a kind heart, and the rings aren't the best place for those."  
"Yeah, from what I can tell, demons have no mercy for the wounded." Mumbo said.  
"Well.. Some of them." Xisuma said, "Zed, Impulse, and Tango are some of the kindest demons we've met."  
"Yeah. That is true." Mumbo said, "They do have kind hearts."

"Darn right we do." Tango said walking in with the the rest of the Fallen team. "It's good to see Grian doing relatively better than he was before."   
"Yeah..." Mumbo replied, "He's doing okay."

He glanced at Grian who was suddenly staring at him with a smile.

"Well, hi." Mumbo chuckled.  
"Hey." Grian replied, his voice hoarse.

"Grian!" The hermits shouted, Mumbo and Xisuma started to help prop him up against the wall. Grian stretched his legs a little as he was sat up.

"How's your wing feel?" Xisuma asked.  
"Better than it did." Grian replied, "I could feel it going stiff when I was in the cave."  
"I mean, it felt a little stiff when I was carrying you." Mumbo replied, "It only frightened me a little."  
"I told you I'd be fine." Grian chuckled.  
"Grian." Tango said, "You made a deal with the devil, got put in the fights, ESCAPED the fights after being injured, then hid in a cave and called me to send in your team."   
".. Yeah. Okay, nothing went to plan." Grian chuckled, "That was probably the hardest 'rescue' mission I've ever tried to do."  
"Grian you can't play hero every day." Scar said.  
"I know. But at the time I had no choice but to play the hero." Grian said leaning his head back.  
"You scare us some days Grian." Mumbo chuckled, "How'd you make it out anyways?"  
"Oh, used a demons height to my advantage, squeezed through chains, climbed said chains, hid in a cave." Grian listed, "I could go on but I'm tired." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, you did lose quite a bit of blood, Grian." Doc finally chimed in. "It's better that you rest for a little longer, before we let you go." 

  
As the hermits left Grian to rest and sleep Xisuma took Mumbo and Scar and were going to work with him on his angel powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Mumbo focused my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Mumbo, Xisuma and Scar were all outside on top of a really high platform. They were about to teach Mumbo how to be an angel. 

"Okay, Mumbo. Here's the thing..." Scar said, "You gotta do a thing."  
"Which is?" Mumbo asked, Scar had a cheeky smile.  
"Fly." Scar smirked.  
"That's no so hard." Mumbo scoffed.  
"Oh really?" Scar retorted, "Xisuma?" 

Xisuma got the gist and jumped off the edge, pulling off a trick Grian showed him and coming back.

"Dude, I can do that with an elytra." Mumbo said.  
"No elytra dude. These are literal wings." Scar smirked, "Set your spawn, you're gonna die... a lot."  
"Don't out me like that." Mumbo chuckled, setting his spawn.  
"Great." Xisuma said flying back down, "Now, jump."  
"I'm sorry what?" Mumbo asked a little shocked.  
" _Jump_." Xisuma repeated, "It'll be fine, you'll respawn and we'll start over again. Trial and error."  
"I don't think that's efficient." Mumbo said.  
"Nonsense," Xisuma smirked, "It'll be fine. It's how we learned."  
"Yeah, we were literally thrown off buildings to learn to fly." Scar added, "It's perfectly safe."  
"You guys are ridiculous." Mumbo said, Xisuma and Scar shared a glance then shoved him off the edge.

"NO ELYTRA MUMBO!" Scar chuckled. 

_MumboJumbo fell from a high place_   
_< Iskall85> killing Mumbo now are we?_   
_< GTWScar> We're teaching him how to be an angel_   
_< Iskall85> by throwing him off the roof?_   
_< Xisuma> Yup, that's how we learned_   
_< GTWScar> Like little birds!_

  
As Mumbo respawned he walked back over to the two angels and started grumbling.

"You two are the worst." Mumbo said.  
"We're aware. But you need your angel powers, so this is how we do things. Usually we can have Grian pull them out but he's y'know.. unconscious." Xisuma said.  
"Wait, if Grian could do that this entire time, why hasn't he done it?" Mumbo asked.  
"He probably just forgot. I mean, we did end up dealing with this entire thing between the demons." Scar said, "Besides, our wings don't grow on their own. They need incentive."  
"You two concern me as teachers." Mumbo said as he was once again pushed off the roof. 

_MumboJumbo fell from a high place_   
_< Cubfan135> well then_   
_< Xisuma> Don't worry this is perfectly normal_   
_< Zedaph>You're throwing him off the building_   
_< GTWScar> It's fine!_

  
After a couple hours of 'training' Mumbo, he finally grew his wings and started flying around.

"Okay, now that I have wings, are you guys done throwing me off the roof?" Mumbo asked crossing his arms.   
"Yeah, I guess that's enough of that." Xisuma chuckled, "The entire server logs are full of Mumbo falling from a high place."  
"Well I wonder why." Mumbo said sarcastically chuckling. "What's next?"  
"Angel weapons. Just gotta figure out how to summon them." Scar chuckled.  
"Let's fly and do it. It'll be more fun." Xisuma said jumping off the edge and flying into the near distance.  
"So you guys can knock me out of the sky again?" Mumbo called over.  
"Come on Mumbo. Don't be such a downer." Scar said patting his back and following Xisuma, "It'll be fun! Come on! You're a member of Fallen, you gotta learn to summon your weapons."

Mumbo sighed and followed the two angels off the roof.

"So.." Xisuma said pulling out an angel based trident, "Try and summon a weapon."  
"Can I ask something though?" Mumbo said quickly.  
"Yeah?" Scar and X said simultaneously.  
"Why do all three of you instinctively go for a trident?"  
"They're multi-use." Xisuma said, "They can work as a projectile and melee."

  
_\---- A Perspective From A Grian ----_

Grian woke up with a little bit of a clouded head and stretched, arching his back as he did so. He could feel a small twinge of pain through his leg as he flexed the muscles. He sat up in the bed when he heard weapons being thrown.

Grian being Grian, he threw his legs over the side of the bed his was in and stood up, using the side barrel as a support at first, then limping his way over to the edge.

As he looked up he saw three angels in the sky and he smiled, he sat down on the edge, his entire body still inside the base and let his legs lay crossed in front of him. A few minutes of watching X and Scar 'accidentally' kill Mumbo, Grian heard footsteps beside him.

"What're you doing out of bed little angel?"

Grian looked up at the man beside him and smiled.

"Majestic, aren't they, Tango?" Grian said turning his attention back to the fighting angels.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." He chuckled, sitting on his knees beside Grian.  
"I mean, it's nice seeing them fly around. Even Mumbos' learning to use his angel powers." Grian chuckled.  
"They found your communicator by the way. Doc is currently fixing it. And you should see the messages that wen through the chat." Tango chuckled.  
"What happened while I was asleep?" Grian asked turning his attention back to Tango.  
"Well... X and Scar kept pushing Mumbo off the top of the building..." He said, "For a couple hours... Then they started doing this."  
"Ha, Wow. How long have they been Sparing?"Grian asked.  
"I wanna say maybe an hour or so." Tango replied, "What is it with you angels and throwing people off roofs?"  
"It's fun. Besides, I'm sure X and Scar just wanted to show Mumbo how to fly." Grian said.  
"They were literally saying, 'that's how they were taught'." Tango chuckled.  
"Seriously?" Grian replied with disbelief, "Angel powers and wings usually just appear unless forcibly taken out."  
"Yeah, I think I heard X say something about you being able to do that."  
"... Oh. Oops. We could have avoided this whole thing with me being hurt." Grian said suddenly remembering that used to be a thing he could do, "I haven't done anything like that since..."  
"Since?"  
"Since Sam and Taurtis.." Grian said then looked at the ground.  
"What happened to them?" Tango asked with concern.  
"Sam started out as an angel, but quickly let the power of being an angel go to his head, Taurtis permanently died to his hands. I said I would NEVER force powers out of another angel as long as I lived." Grian explained.  
"Well we don't have to worry about Sam right?" Tango asked.  
"No, I don't think so anyways. He's just very violent, very dangerous." Grian said.

Grian sighed as he looked back out to the distance.

"Uh, Tango?" Grian asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Was that red beacon always at the base of the jungle?"

Tango cocked an eyebrow and stood up looking closer at the beacon.

"N-No, I don't think so." He stuttered.  
"Help me up." Grian said holding out his hand, Tango grabbed it and pulled Grian to his feet, putting little to no pressure on his leg. "Does anyone use red beacons?"   
"Again, I don't think so G." Tango said, "Call your team down. We need to investigate."  
"Yeah alright." Grian replied, he grabbed his pendant and shined it directly at Xisuma who put a hand over his eyes. Grian motioned the three flying angels to come back down to the ground, which they did immediately, Tango helping Grian out of the way.

"Grian, you aren't supposed to be up." Mumbo said.  
"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things, but I think we have a problem." Grian replied.  
"What's that G?" Xisuma asked.  
"There's a red beacon out on the edge of the jungle." Grian explained, "How far have you guys gotten with Mumbo?"  
"Far enough." Scar chuckled.

Mumbo glared at the two angels and walked over to Grian and started running a hand through his hair.

"They threw me off the roof." Mumbo said, as Grian let out a purring noise, immediately shaking his head and batting Mumbos' hand away.  
"Stop that." Grian said.  
"But it's cute when you make that noise." Mumbo chuckled, doing the same thing. Grian repeating the noise and once again smacking Mumbos' hand. "Is he the only one out of all of us who purrs?" Mumbo asked the angels.  
"Yeah, it's actually adorable." Xisuma chuckled.  
"I hate you all." Grian pouted, "Mumbo, get your hand off my head before I throw you off the ledge." Grian then cleared his throat, "Okay, we need to check out that beacon. Tango call the demons. We don't go anywhere until they get here." 


	9. We Don't Yield

"I really wish we still had those angel healing potions." Grian groaned, "Those would really come in handy right now."   
"Yeah it really would, considering you're injured beyond belief." Xisuma said.  
"Wait... There are angel healing potions?" Tango asked.  
"Yeah, it's really odd though." Grian replied, "They're made from the tears, blood, and a single feather from angels and a regular mundane healing potion."  
"Okay, well I'm just saying..." Tango started.  
"We aren't plucking a feather out of our wings just to make an angelic healing potion." Grian said quickly dismissing the suggestion, "I'll just live with the injuries."  
"No, what I mean is that you angels shed off old feathers." Tango said, "Sometimes they fall out because of certain situations."  
"That doesn't change the fact that we would still need angel blood and tears." Grian replied, "And we can't take it from the wounded."

Tango then walked behind Scar and Xisuma.

"Take one for the team boys. We need Grian." Tango said, the two angels groaned.  
"One feather." Scar said, "You can take a small drop of X's blood, that's the quickest way to get what we will need."  
"That one small tear drop though will only be enough to heal my wing. But that'll be enough." Grian said, "Are you guys okay with this?"

The two angels nodded, Grian looked up at Mumbo.

"I know you're still new to this entire angel thing, but could you make the mundane healing potion?" He asked.  
"Yeah, of coarse." Mumbo said and he got to work on the potion.

The others continuing to do what the angelic part of the potion needed.

After brewing up the potions they handed it to Grian who drank it almost immediately, shivering at the feeling of it going down his throat.

"Angelic potions are the worst." He groaned, "They give a tingle that doesn't feel good. Anyways, where are the demons Tango?"  
"They should be here soon." Tango replied hastily, "I don't know what's taking them so long though."

  
Of coarse right as he said that, the two demons came flying into Xisuma's base.

  
"What took you guys so long?" Grian asked.  
"Sorry, but _SOMEONE_ had to go make a quick stop at the barge for a mystery box." Impulse said glaring at Zedaph, who shrugged. Impulse cleared his throat, "Anyways. You said that there was a red beacon that we need to be worrying about?"  
"Yeah, did you guys not see it flying in?" Grian asked standing up and heavily limping to the door to point out the mystery beacon.  
"We should go check it out." Zedaph said, "It could mean bad things are about."  
"You aren't kidding." Grian scoffed, "Fallen, let's fly over and find out what's going on."  
"Grian, your wing..." Impulse started to say.  
"Is healed. We made an angelic healing potion. We need to go." Grian said, "That red beacon isn't going to investigate itself."

Fallen looked at each other and followed Grian out quickly. The team of seven landing on a nearby tree only to see three beings.

"X?" Grian whispered, slightly tilting his head towards him.

Xisuma used his angel powers to see who was down there.

"The devil, and two demons. Demon on the left looks to be parted." Xisuma said.  
"Angels, on me." Grian said, "ZIT stay here, I need you guys watching over us okay?"  
"You got it, G." Tango said, "Family protects family."

Grian smiled and nodded, motioning the three other angels to follow him down.

As they land the devil starts talking and Grian could recognize the demon on the left.

"Hello Fallen." The devil greeted.  
"Here to surrender your team, Gree-on?" The left demon chuckled.

Grian growled at him, only to have Mumbo stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't personal _yet_ , Sam." Grian said, "What do you want devil?"  
"What I want, is for you _and_ your team to _**yield**_." The devil said, "Yield, and we'll take your world peacefully and enslave you and your friends."  
"And if we don't?" Scar asked.  
"Then we lay waste to your world and take it by force." The devil replied.

Grian glared at the three evils, then looked at the other angels.

"Give us a moment." Grian said.  
"Fine, but make it quick. The offer ends soon." He chuckled, Grian motioned the three angels beside him to go back up to the tree.

  
"What did the devil want Grian?" Tango asked immediately.  
Grian, who landed with a limp said, "He wants Fallen to yield, but if we do he takes the world peacefully, if we don't he said he'd take it forcibly. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't fancy either of those options."  
"Neither do we." The angels replied, demons agreeing.  
"So it's agreed then. We don't yield." Grian said, "Be ready for a war, I'm going to go down alone. Watch my back guys."  
"We will." They replied, and Grian flew back down to the three beings below.

"So, what's your decision, _leader of Fallen_?" The devil emphasized.  
"We don't yield. We will _die_ before we let you take our world." Grian said.

The devil sighed at Grians' decision.

"I thought you would be **_wiser_**." The devil taunted, Grian took a step back, darting his eyes to the three evils who had just brought out weapons, "But, your decision can become a _reality_ in a **_second_**."

The devil started to caress the tip of his weapon, "Now, again, it's _your_ choice. Die to me, or die to them." He gestured to the two demons beside him.  
"You _can't_ be this _**stupid**_." Grian retorted changing to his angelic outfit, " ** _We don't yield_**."

  
_\---- Perspective Change ----_

"He just changed." Xisuma said, "What is he doing?" 

Xisuma tried using his powers to see if he could see a glimpse into the eyesight of Grian.

"Xisuma?" Scar asked, "What do you see?"  
"Weapons out boys." Xisuma replied, "We got a war to fight, and _Grian_ is in the **_heart_** of it."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mumbo asked quickly.  
"We're surrounded." Xisuma replied, "We need to get Grian out of there."  
"There isn't anyone up here except for us!" Zed replied.  
"I'm sorry, can you see the invisible demons?" Xisuma retorted.  
"Uh..." Zed said.  
"That's what I thought." Xisuma replied.  
"Why do we need to get Grian out of there?" Mumbo asked, concerned.  
"It's a _three v one!_ Sure, he has taken **_multiple_** demons on hurt, but now he's facing the devil and his only advantage is that now he can fly." Xisuma said, "Besides, that portal is open, and _any and ALL_ demons and beings in the demon realm can come out and kill us. So I say it's your choice, we fight as a team and die protecting our world, or we basically just save everyone." 


	10. Disbelief

Grian quickly looked around as hundreds of demons appeared around him and the surrounding area.

"These demons..." The devil started, Grian immediately turning his attention back to the main evil, "These demons, they will _tear_ your world _apart_. You though..."

Grian brought out an angelic trident preparing for a fight, subconsciously taking a step back nearly falling on his injured leg.

"Your team values you as their _leader_..." The devil and his two demons walking around Grian in a circle, "Which means, if we _kill_ the leader, we _gain_ the team who he led."

"You **_won't_** win." Grian said grounding his injured leg into the ground for stability, silently wincing as he put an substantial amount of pressure on the injured muscle. 

_FALLEN FIGHT_. Grian transmitted silently while his blue eyes glowed brightly, 

The devil smirked and immediately started swinging at him first, and he blocked the attack. The demon on his left swinging next, Grian jumped a little and ground the weapon into the ground, Sam, who was behind him, swung at the back of his head, he quickly ducked and moved backwards out of the range.

Grian, now on one knee, breathed heavily as he grabbed his trident again, quickly standing up and dodging an attack from Sam.

"Just give up your team Gree-on." Sam growled.

"In your dreams." Grian replied, shooting the trident at him, nailing Sam in the head, he died on impact. "I just killed a guy... Okay.." Grian took a breath, _It's a good thing demons die to angelic weapons._ He thought, taking on the other demon and the devil, ignoring the pain in his leg.

The two evils snarled as they ran up to attack Grian, they continuously got closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. Grian continuously fighting the two demons. 

As Grians' right leg slipped off the cliff he quickly pulled it back up.

" _We_ can do this all day, but can **_you_**?" The devil smirked, Grian didn't answer, he just glared at them and breathed heavily, readying a sword as the two evils came closer.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Demons ---_

  
In the middle of all the carnage Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph were all fighting a few demons, while the angels were out trying to get closer to Grian to try and help him. The ZIT demons were quickly getting overwhelmed with attacks. Zedaph getting struck with a trident in his left leg, Impulse getting a sword to his arm and Tango having his side slashed.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Angels ---_

The three angels were not getting anywhere it felt like.

  
"Xisuma!" Scar shouted killing a demon with an angelic sword, "Where is Grian?!"

"On the cliff edge!" Xisuma shouted back, "I don't know how much longer he can last!"

"X, don't even joke about that!" Mumbo shouted, "He's Grian! He can handle a lot!"

"We just need to get to him!" Xisuma said.

_\--- Perspective Change Grian ---_

  
Grian was quickly running out of room to move. Blocking blow after blow from teh devil and the second demon.

The two demons suddenly had Grian pinned to the ground.

" _Yield_." The devil said placing the tip of his sword on Grians' side.

"N... Never." Grian breathed, attempting to get away, but the devil chuckled and thrusted the sword down Grians' side.

Grians' breathing quickly became strained as the devil roughly yanked the sword out of Grian.

"I told you to yield my dear boy." The devil whispered in his ear, then picking him up by the collar and throwing him off the cliff.

"What're your orders sir?" The demon asked.

" ** _Seize Fallen_**." Came the devils' immediate reply, and a horn sounded.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Demons ---_

"Oh _no_.." Impulse said,

"There's no way he _defeated_ Grian." Zed said, "Right?"

"Tango, say something!" Impulse shouted, Tango just looked at the ground.

"Tango?!" Impulse and Zed shouted.

"He _can't_ be dead..." Tango mumbled, "He just can't be."

  
_\--- Perspective Change Angels ---_

  
"Guys, what does that horn mean?!" Mumbo asked quickly.

Scar and Xisuma quickly looked at each other with frightened looks.

"Xisuma, **_please_** tell me you can **_see_** him." Scar begged.

Xisuma pulled a hand to his head as he tried to find Grian.

"I can't see him..." Xisuma whispered, "I... He... There's just no way. He _can't_ be dead, he just _can't_ be." 

"Grian..." Mumbo whispered, "What do you mean you **_can't_** see him?!" He shouted his eyes tearing up, as X turned around his was doing the same.

"That is literally what I mean! I can't _see_ him, and I can't _find_ him!" X shouted, "I don't **_want_** to **_believe_** that it's true."

  
Just as Xisuma said that however, the demons surrounding them all pushed them to their knees and chained their arms behind their backs. The angels straining as their demon allies were restrained and brought beside them suddenly, as well as the devil appearing in front of him.

  
" _What_ did you do to Grian?" Xisuma asked immediately.

"The little angel leader?" He chuckled, "Dead, at the bottom of the cliff. He ultimately surrendered the Fallen to me by dying at my hands."

The devil the snapped his claw like fingers and the demon followers pulled the Fallen to their feet and threw all six of them in cages.

_\--- Perspective Normal Hermits ---_

  
Doc was leading a group of hermits away and out of the jungle at the bottom of the canyon.

Doc stopped the group when he heard a small movement in the distance. He started walking through the fog and he was shocked to see Grian, lying on the ground with a wound that was bleeding profusely with a head injury as well.

  
" _Don't touch him yet_." A voice deep in the fog said.

Doc looked over and quickly backed away from the hooded figure.

"He's hurt. He's one of ours." Doc said putting his hands up in surrender.

" _I'm aware, but he's **a** **Fallen**_." The figure said, " _Put your arms down, bring your friends, grab the boy and follow me_."

Doc then called over the group, who immediately gasped when they saw Grian, his once white shirt once again soaked with blood.

"He's not breathing." Doc said as he followed the hooded figure.

" _I'm aware._ " The figure said, " _A sword to the side from the devil is bound to kill one quickly. Now come, before we're spotted_."


	11. Loyal, Brave, and True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/qK2IDQpelzE?list=RDqK2IDQpelzE

As Doc carried Grians' corpse, as per the hooded figures' orders, he was starting to question why this person thing wanted him and the rest of the hermits to follow him. While the group walked through the fog, Doc was examining the hooded figures' features. He noticed that the person had angel wings like Grian and what looked like a broken halo.

  
"Are you an angel?" Doc finally asked, the hooded figure stopping in his tracks, Doc doing the same.

"Why?" The person asked, " _Why_ do you want to know?"

"Because Grian is my _friend_. Also you have angel wings and what looks like a broken halo." Came Docs' immediate reply, "And since you're making me _carry_ his _corpse_ , I think we all have a right to know who and what you are."

The hooded figure turned around, walked over and pulled down his hood.

"My name is Rains. I'm supposed to be protecting angels from the devils' wrath." Rains replied, "I can bring him back, but I need you to not question my ways."

"Hang on, since he's dead why isn't he respawning?" Ren asked as he walked up beside Doc.

"Killed by the demon king with the devils' weapon. There is no respawn, but we _need_ this kid _alive_." Rains said as he motioned the rest of the hermits to follow him into a place that was deep in the next jungle over. 

Once to that jungle place, Rains told Doc to lay Grian on the ground, quickly taking off the shirt Grian wore.

"How does resurrecting an angel work?" Ren asked after a long moment of silence.

"Basically, I just need you folks to go into the jungle and grab a few things." Rains said, "Four red flowers, fresh river water, and sweet berries. I will also need a mundane health potion, I'll take care of the angelic health potion materials."

"And you're sure this can bring Grian back?" Iskall asked, "Because I can't imagine a world without Grian."

"I'm sure, now have some of your people fan out and grab those items." Rains said.

"Right, Ren, Wels, and Keralis, sweet berries. Stress, False, and Beef fresh river water, Cub, Etho, and XB, flowers. Everyone else stay here." Doc said, and the three teams ran off to collect what they needed, "Cleo, Joe, Keralis, mundane healing potion."

"On it." They said in unison and started working together.

"Did he tell you how to make an angelic healing potion?" Rains asked.

"Yeah he did. Tears, blood, and feather from an angel that isn't the wounded and a mundane healing potion." Doc replied.

"He knows his stuff. Anyways, I already have all that. It's a stash that I keep for emergencies." Rains said, "Even the protector of angels gets hurt sometimes."

"If you're the protector then why _didn't_ you protect Grian?" Iskall asked.

"Being soul bound to the demon realm has it's consequences. Grian found me when he was sent to the fighting rings and I took care of him with what I had there." Rains explained while grabbing the angelic parts or the potion, "He's smart. He knows what he's doing. And soon Fallen will reclaim the angel realm, returning it to it's original glory."

"So you're telling us that Grian is some form of _prophecy_?" Iskall asked as Cleo tossed him the healing potions.

"Precisely." Rains replied, "Soul bound meaning I couldn't leave the demon realm, but the only way I was able to leave was when the devil actually killed the kid."

Rains then poured one of the healing potion bottles into a bowl and mixed in the angelic potion parts. The mixture glowing a brighter pink as it added the more powerful parts.

"This first mixture is enough to heal all his wounds, after that I'll repeat this process but with the items from the three teams you sent out." Rains said hastily as he poured the mixture down Grians' throat, all the wounds he received fully healed immediately. "Grian is the key to all things angelic. Him and his team, but Grian being the most powerful, he was personally hand chosen by _me_ to continue the legacy of the angels, I could see good things in his path as he grew with the angels around him. He was put to high expectations almost immediately when he grew of age to begin training. He's a hero to all angel kind. Grian says that Fallen isn't a rebellion, they really are though, they're fighting against a hierarchy _demanding_ dominance over a race. That race being the angels."

  
As Rains finished that sentence, the three teams of hermits came in with the things that he needed. Rains took the parts and started to mash them into one mixture, then pouring the angelic parts in, then finally the mundane healing potion.

"Step away while I do this." Rains said, Iskall and Doc being the closest to him took a few steps back as he poured the second mixture down Grians' throat.

As the mixture worked its way through Grians' system, restarting his heart first then the rest of his systems. His pendant glowed a little as his head twitched a little. Less than half a second later Grian shot up gasping for breath, he quickly pulled his hands to his side and then to cover his mouth.

" _I'm alive_... _HOW_ AM I _**ALIVE**_?" Grian shouted.

"Hey." Rains said, "Welcome back."

"Getting resurrected is painful, I never want to experience that again." Grian panted, "I thought you were soul bound."

"I was, but the moment you died, the angels that were soul bound chose to either stay or leave, they were too frightened to leave, but I left _because_ I knew you died." Rains explained, "The death of the king falters us all."

"Rains, guys, I am not a king." Grian said, "I'm just a hero." 

"Nope, you're a king kid." Rains said as Iskall and Doc came up and kneeled beside Grian. "You were _handpicked_ by me, you're a king. You'll understand some day."

As Doc and Iskall put their hands on Grian they immediately pulled him into a hug, forgetting about the other hermits for a moment.

  
"We thought we were gonna lose you forever when we saw you dead on the ground." Iskall whispered, "Don't ever die again... _Please_."

"You know I can't make any promises." Grian chuckled.

"Are you hungry Grian?" Ren asked as he also walked over.

"Starved actually. It feels like I haven't eaten anything in like a month." He chuckled as Ren handed him a few golden carrots, Grian immediately eating them. "Right then... Where's Fallen?"

"We don't know, Grian." Iskall said, "Last we knew they were being thrown into cages. We could hear the metal doors slamming." 

Grian sighed as he thought for a moment.

"I think I might have an idea of where they might be, the devil is a wanter for the most _valued_ places. So he has to be in the shopping district." Grian said, "He's probably in the town hall. It's the most likely place he's holding Fallen."

"Okay, but rest for a little while we make sure you're completely okay." Iskall said, Grian opened his mouth to protest, "Mentally, we know physically you're fine." He added, "Death can be very traumatizing."

"I'm aware. It's also very painful." Grian chuckled.

As the rest of the day went by and nightfall came, it started to rain and all the hermits fell asleep while Grian stayed awake and walked into the rain and sat down on a nearby log, closing his eyes, he let the rain hit his face as he focused his breathing to clear his mind. Slowly focusing on the noise around him, the crunch of grass from the ocelots, the rain hitting the treetops, ground and pond around him.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Iskall ---_

  
Iskall got up when he didn't see Grian laying in the bed across the room. He walked over to the entrance where Rains was standing, staring outside.

"What's going on?" Iskall asked.

"Watch him." Rains whispered, Iskall then shifting his focus to the blonde outside.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Grian ---_

  
Grian took a deep breath as he shot his eyes open. His pendant starting to shine as he caught a small raindrop on his hand and manipulate it to the surface of his skin. 

As he manipulated the small raindrop, flashbacks of his past came flying at him, the violent scenes becoming more prominent, the training he received as a child, the friends he made, the memories of his team, memories of Mumbo and the rest of the hermits, and Grian finally let the small drop of rain fall on a nearby plant. He breathed as he let the realization that he isn't just an angel, he's human, forgetting that he almost lost that part of himself. Grian soon fell to his knees as the pendants' glow took over his body, changing multiple things.

  
His shirt was now just a white vest looking thing, a 'G' with an arrow horizontally through it on his right arm, his wings turned a brighter white with a few grey feathers, black jeans and boots, his eyes and pupils remained the same as before. As his transformation completed it released a large burst of angelic energy that only the angels could feel. He sighed as he stood up and ran his right hand through his hair and walked back to the place that the others were in. Only to stop in his tracks when he saw Iskall and Rains looking at him in awe.

"What?" Grian asked pulling his hand down.

"Oh, nothing." Rains chuckled.

"You look _AMAZING_!" Iskall gawked, "That was the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen. I didn't know you could do that."

"I just needed to become one with myself and remember that no matter what I do, I'm still human." Grian replied.

"So what's the plan, king?" Rains smirked.

"Look, this is just a new form. But we're taking back Hermitcraft in the morning. Until then, get some sleep." Grian replied, the two nodded and left him alone with himself.

_\--- Perspective Change Fallen ---_

  
The Fallen were chained by their wrists against the West wall of the town hall. The devil chuckling as he destroyed shop by shop.

  
Just then Xisuma and the other angels got a strong feeling that made them gasp for air.

"Are you guys okay?" Tango asked.

"Yeah.. We're... fine." Xisuma replied trying to focus on what that surge was.

"X? _What_ was that?" Mumbo asked tilting his head towards him.

When Xisuma didn't answer Scar started talking, "Xisuma, is it what we think it was?"

"He... _He's alive_..." Xisuma whispered, then looked at the two angels, " ** _Grians' alive._** "

"What? There's _no_ way." Impulse said, "He was killed by the devil himself."

"Grians' full of surprises, I guess." Xisuma said.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Grian ---_

As night was coming to an end, Grian and Rains were sparring in the jungle outside of the hut.

"So what exactly is your plan Grian?" Rains asked, "I can't exactly go with you."

"Well.." Grian started blocking the sword that Rains had, "The original plan is to go in invisible and knock out..."

"You won't get in there unnoticed without killing whatever demons are beside the cage. Even if you are invisible." Rains interrupted.

"You're right, so that'll happen... Then I'll break out the Fallen and we'll finish this war." Grian said as he pinned Rains to the ground.

"You and what army Grian?" Rains asked, "You don't necessarily have an army, only your six teammates."

"You're wrong for once. I have the entire Hermit family backing me." Grian replied as he let Rains stand, "I'll give them all temporary angelic powers and we'll be able to fight this quickly. They'll get the hang of the weapons thing quickly."

"Fine then." Rains said, "Then I wish you luck, Grian."

"We're loyal, brave, and true. We will bring them to their knees and take back our world." Grian said, not realizing the hermits were watching them from afar. "It's time."

  
About half an hour later of giving the remaining hermits angelic powers, Grian turned to Rains.

"I can't thank you enough for your help Rains." Grian said giving him a hug, "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you in the future."

"Will do, Grian. Good luck, hermits." Rains said as Grian motioned the group to follow him.

* * *

At the base of the shopping district, Grian and the gang landed on the nearby ground, staying out of sight.

"Stay here, and don't move." Grian said, "Iskall.." He tossed him a box of small voice communication device, "It goes on your ear, pass them around and keep me updated on what's happening." Grian said as he put on on his left ear and flew into the sky, turning himself invisible as he did so.

Diving down to the town hall, he made his way quickly inside and saw the remaining six chained against the wall. Without making any noise, Grian looked around and killed the one demon that was in the room.

"What was that?" Mumbo asked, "I don't think demons just up and die like that."

"They don't." Tango replied.

Grian walked over to the cage and revealed himself.

"Sup." Was the only word he said as he broke open the lock and chains.

"Grian..." The gang said enveloping him into a hug.

"Grian, you look so different now." Xisuma said as he looked Grian up and down, Mumbo staying at the back.

"It's fine." Grian said, "I had to become one with myself, we're going to win this war. One way or another." 

Grian then took notice of his boyfriend who remained at the back, he brushed himself past Fallen and straight up to Mumbo.

"What's wrong?" Grian asked.

"I was told you died, Gri." Mumbo said, "It's just hard to think that the one you hold closest died to a sword to the side."

"Hey.." Grian said grabbing Mumbos' hand, "I'm here now, and I'm _not_ leaving this time. We are the Fallen, we don't stop and stay thinking that this is the end, that this is where we die permanently. We fight because it's the right thing to do, we _don't_ give up."

Mumbo looked away from the smaller male, Grian sighed in annoyance and grabbed his tie and pulled him down to his eye level, the others snickering as he did so.

"Y'know something? I _didn't_ just come here because you guys _needed_ help, I didn't just come here because I was _resurrected_ , I came here because you all are my **_family_** and it drives me insane seeing my family in _chains_. Being resurrected is painful, y'know?" Grian said, "And chains are the worst."

Mumbo chuckled at how cute Grian looked when he was trying to be menacing, "How do we always get ourselves into these kinds of messes?"

"It's why we're the best." Grian whispered, giving him a quick smooch and letting go of his tie. "We need to go, the others are waiting for us on the edge of the district." 

He tossed them the small communication devices.

"These would have been helpful before you died." Zed said.

"Quiet you." Grian said as he led Fallen out of the town hall and to the edge of the district quickly.

"You guys are alive!" Ren yelled, quickly getting punched in the arm from Doc. "Ouch." He groaned rubbing the area he just hit.

"In and out. Simple as that." Grian chuckled, "We got a war to win."


	12. Finale

As the devil walked into the town hall where he was holding Fallen, he found the broken lock on the ground, a dead demon in the back and a feather on the bars. He groaned as he called in another demon.

"Sound the horn. Fallen have been released, and I'm sure we have a rogue demon." The devil said, the demon immediately doing as told.

  
_\--- Perspective Change Fallen and Hermits ---_

  
"The devil isn't one to talk things out." Grian said, "Look, the point of the matter is-"

They heard the horn go off, loud and strong.

"We need to go." Grian said bringing out an angelic weapon, "He's _just_ called war." 

"We can't just go into this blind." Doc said, "As much as this will be unplanned anyways."

"Split into teams, angels with me, demons with Tango, Everyone else choose you team, I don't care who you team with, I just need to get to the devil." Grian said, "To the skies hermits. Angels, we're going to the heart of it." 

"You got it Grian." Xisuma chuckled.

"What're you chuckling at X?" Grian asked, flying into the air.

"Just happy to have you back." Came X's immediate reply, promptly following Grians' moves, everyone else following X.

"Split up." Came Grians' first demand as they reached the sky. Angels splitting with Grian, demons splitting with Tango, everyone else in teams of three

  
Grian put his hand up to get the angels to fly in place as he looked across the area.

"X, where's the devil?" Grian asked looking back.

"Throne." Xisuma said.

"He will feel the _wrath_ of a thousand Scars if he doesn't get off of it." Scar growled.

"Easy little kitten." Grian replied, "I need to get as close as I can to the devil. He and I have... unfinished business." 

"I'm sorry did you just call me a _kitten_?" Scar asked, Mumbo started chuckling, "I'll show you what these _claws_ can do."

Grian ignored the threat, "There's way too many demons for just teams of three to take." Grian said examining the area below, "Guys, go help the others." 

  
The angels gave him their trust as they flew to help the other teams, Grian flying into the heart of the chaos.

  
As he walked through the demons, killing one by one and walking through fire, every movement ceased.

" _Devil_! I _never_ yielded, and as you can see, I am **_NOT_ **dead. I am _very_ much alive." He shouted, walking towards where the devil sat.

_\-- Perspective Change Devil --_

" _Kill_ him." The devil said, but much to his concern his followers fell to Grians' hands, "Kill him! Kill that angel!" He shouted, as Grian started to run up the fields, summoning a trident.

_\--- Perspective Change Grian ---_

Grians' eyes glowed as he maneuvered through the demons. He could hear the devil yelling at his people to kill him, but ever demon who came into contact with Grian either fell unconscious or died. 

He quickly made his way up to the stairs of the hall. As he flew up he threw his trident at the devil, which hit him in the chest.

" _ **Surrender** **or** **fight**._" Grian growled. The devil snickered at him as he pulled the trident out of his chest, throwing it to the ground making it dissipate into white particles. The devil bringing out the weapon he had originally killed Grian with. 

"I _don't_ surrender, angel." The devil growled, "Your world _will_ fall to **_my_ **hands."

"I have a name, learn to use it. I _won't_ lose a second time." Grian said, his side feeling like it's burning, he quickly dismissed the fact and summoned a sword. The devil snickered at the angels' words and immediately swung at him. Grian blocking the attack and flying out of the way.

"You won't win against me!" The devil taunted, "I'm inevitable."

"Okay, look, you are not Thanos, you are not inevitable, you are just pathetic." Grian said as he cocked his head to emphasize his words. "You may be able to fight, Devil. But can you fly _and_ fight?" Grian taunted, the devil growling at the angels' words. 

"Does it _look_ like I have wings fool?" The devil growled.

"Sucks to suck then." Grian shrugged, "Looks like I have the upper hand." 

The devil smirked at Grians' comments and brought out a trident, shooting it at Grian, who tried to dodge it but the red trident cut art of the causing him to fall onto the edge of the balcony.

"Not anymore." He chuckled, Grian glared at the devil and summoned a trident to then immediately shoot it at the devil. The devil being the devil, he managed to catch the trident and looked back to where Grian was, only to find he was gone.

"Where did that angel go?" He mumbled, just then Grian appeared behind the devil giving him a swift kick to the temple. "How!?" He shouted.

"New powers. Don't test me." Grian said driving a sword into the devils' chest. "Games' over. **_Yield_**."

"N-Never. You have blood lust. You will never be an actual.." The devil choked, "You will never be an actual angel."

"I'm a _warrior_ of the angel realm. Rains calls me a king." Grian said, "This world doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the hermits. I may never be an actual angel by full blood, but I'm still human." 

The devil, somehow still having energy, he grabbed the blade of the sword the edges cutting into the devils hands.

"You're smart." The devil said, Grian got a bad feeling and quickly tuned invisible and jumped to the top of the throne.

"Come at me, devil. I dare you." Grian said, "Take your followers and _leave_." 

The devil laughed, "You can't fly, you can't defeat me. You're **_ALONE_** , young angel. You are fighting something that you _don't_ understand. Give. In."

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Grian taunted, "What does this remind you of?" 

Grian brought out two tridents, impaling them both against the devils shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

"It reminds me of when you nearly killed me the first time we fought. Seven years ago." Grian said jumping down from the throne and trying to control his anger, "Your days of royalty have come to an end I'm afraid." 

"If you kill me.. You won't have respect, you won't be welcome **_ANYWHERE_**." The devil taunted, "That's what happened to the last person who had your type of power. But you killed him three days ago."

"There's a difference between me and him though. I've never let the powers of being an angel take over my brain and thoughts." Grian said then sighed, bringing out one last weapon, "But now... Just remember, the angels will always be victorious. No matter how much blood is shed." 

Grian then sighed as he killed the devil.. A pulse strong enough to crack the world emitted from the blow, it threw Grian against the side of the throne, knocking him out immediately. His powers changing him back to his regular clothes.

_\--- Perspective Change All Hermits ---_

  
The demons that followed the devil stopped in their tracks as they realized that their Soul contracts were free and over. One of the demons nearby opening a portal to the demon realm and all the demons left the world, angel spirits leaving and going back to the heavens. 

"Is it... Over?" Impulse asked.

"I think so.." Tango said.

The angels however looked at each other for a moment.

" _Grian_..." They whispered and ran up to the town hall, all the hermits following closely behind, the fire dissipating as they did. 

  
As they all quickly climbed the stairs they started looking for the small gremlin.

"Grian?!" Mumbo shouted, "Grian? Where are you?" 

As Mumbo turned a corner he saw his angel lying on the ground with an injured wing over his face.

"Guys! I found him!" He called, everyone quickly ran over.

"Is he okay?" Zed asked looking at the injured angel.

"I don't know." Mumbo replied, he slightly shook Grian, "Grian? Wake up, please..." 

Mumbo moved the wing out of Grians' face and Grian immediately shot up and grabbed Mumbos' tie and pulled him into a kiss.

  
All the hermits giving a relieved sigh as they saw Grian move. As Grian released he grip on Mumbo, he groaned as he propped himself up on his left arm and his right arm pulled against his ribcage.

"It's done. I'm okay." He chuckled weakly as he moved himself to lean against the throne, Scar and Xisuma quickly kneeling beside him.

"We are so happy you're okay." Xisuma said tightly hugging Grian.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ribs." Grian groaned, "I think I'm gonna need a healing potion." He chuckled.

"We'll get that, but let's get you to your base so that you can rest. I can't believe you took on the devil by yourself and won!" Tango said as Mumbo helped Grian to his feet, Grian looked to have another leg injury but on his left leg.

"What happened to you leg?" Scar asked.

"I think I might have just sprained my ankle, my wing definitely needs a potion though. Can't fly with an injured wing." Grian said limping heavily on the leg, Mumbo put his arm around the smaller male to help him stand.

"I can help with that." A person said, Fallen and the hermits immediately turning their attention to the door, with an angel walking through he tossed a box of angelic healing potions to Xisuma, "That should last you a life time, king."

"Thanks Rains, let's not call me king though, I'd rather be the king of building here in hermitcraft rather than the king of angels, _this_ is my home." Grian said with a smile.

"Very well." Rains said, "You are still welcome in the angel realm." He then looked at every one, "All of you. And congrats on the win, Grian. And thank you for ending all the soul bound contracts."

"Yeah, you're welcome, now shoo." Grian said, "I got some people to attend to." He looked up at Mumbo.

"Not while you're hurt." Mumbo chuckled, "Let's get you to base and get you healed up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Grian chuckled, "Also could you carry me? I think I broke a rib or two." He strained, Mumbo immediately picking him up and motioning Xisuma and the other angels to follow him. Everyone else went back to their bases and did them things.

* * *

  
As they laid Grian down in a bed, he had fallen asleep at some point on the way over to his hobbit hole. Xisuma pulled out one of the potions, Mumbo propping Grians' head up and X poured he potion down the small angels throat. The potion quickly healing what had broken and was damaged.

  
"We'll leave you two be, call us when he wakes up." Xisuma said, Mumbo nodded and Scar and X left the base. He turned his attention back to Grian.

"Cuddle me." Was his only demand, as he talked very tiredly.

"Void, you're needy." Mumbo chuckled.

"I also saved every ones' lives, and died once in the process while doing so. So I think I deserve some cuddles." Grian pouted.

Mumbo chuckled then got into the bed with him, Grian quickly situating himself to be curled into Mumbos' chest as he slept.

"I'll be here in the morning, Gri." Mumbo said quietly, lenting himself drift off to sleep.

_\-- 3 Days Later --_

  
All the hermits, including Grian, were all working on repairs to the shopping district. 

Xisuma was occasionally checking on him to make sure he wasn't over working while rebuilding, along with the other hermits. It's been a wild week, for all of them.

  
"Grian!" Called someone from below, Grian looked down from where he was working, smiled and flew down, immediately hugging the taller male.

"Mumbo! What a surprise!" Grian said as he wiped the sweat off his face with his sweater.

"Savior of the hermits, starter of the resistance.." Mumbo chuckled.

"Mumbo! _Shush_!" Grian chuckled, "I'm not the leader of the Mycelium Resistance! Back off."

"Uh huh. Sure. Anyways, how about you take a break?" Mumbo asked, "You look tired."

Grian thought about it for a second then smiled.

"I could use a break... and a fly." He replied, and spent the rest of the day with his lovely boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, should I make a third? Hmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment and maybe a sneaky kudos? :-)


End file.
